Fluidic systems, including microfluidic systems, have found application in a variety of fields. These systems that typically involve controlled fluid flow through one or more microfluidic channels can provide unique platforms useful in both research and production. For instance, one class of systems can be used for analyzing very small amounts of samples and reagents on chemical “chips” that include very small fluid channels and small reaction/analysis chambers. Microfluidic systems are currently being developed for genetic analysis, clinical diagnostics, drug screening, and environmental monitoring. These systems can handle liquid or gas samples on a small scale, and are generally compatible with chip-based substrates. The behavior of fluid flow in these small-scale systems, therefore, is central to their development.
Methods for controlling fluid flow, for instance, delivering and pumping fluids and varying the flow rate of fluids, are an important aspect of microfluidics. These methods, however, typically require substantial capital equipment that can be expensive and/or bulky, thus limiting the portability of microfluidic devices. Advances in the field that could, for example, reduce costs and/or increase portability would find application in a number of different fields.